


reign down

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drowning, deity!josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: tyler knows this when josh sits on his bed, human except for his glowing eyes and wings so bright tyler can barely look at them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelblur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelblur/gifts).



> based off the asks on ross's blog & is also for ross

josh is made of light.

tyler knows this when josh sits on his bed, human except for his glowing eyes and wings so bright tyler can barely look at them.

josh stares down at tyler with holy essence. 

tyler's on his knees, head bowed, palms pressed together, the tips of his fingers resting on his lips.

"hello." josh says, tilting his head, corners of his lips twitching up. "i'm listening."

tyler is shaking and stuttering, overwhelmed by josh's presence. "please, please, keep maddy safe when she goes out tomorrow, and make jay's bullies stop, and help zack with his math homework, and make sure brad gets that new camera he needs, and keep them all safe and happy please please, amen."

josh smiles, showing holy teeth. "i hear you, sweet boy. but you're forgetting someone, aren't you?"

tyler blushes. "my mother says i can't talk to him anymore."

"and since when did your mother dictate what you do? she's not with us, you don't have to be afraid of her anymore." josh cups a hand under tyler's chin and lifts his head. tyler nearly cries at the touch of his god. "her god shouldn't stop you."

tyler nods. "please keep mark safe and warm, and please let my mother let me talk to him again."

"good boy." josh places a gentle kiss to tyler's forehead, and tyler lets out a quiet sob. "now, don't forget mark again, understood?"

tyler nods. there are tears in his reverent eyes.

josh watches tyler with a holy gaze. "what else is on your mind?"

tyler has to cast his eyes away from josh. "i... i have sinned."

josh's hand tightens on tyler's chin. "confess."

"i skipped classes today to smoke with brad." tyler whispers. "i didn't tell you i was doing that beforehand."

josh's glowing eyes are cold. "do you need to be forgiven?"

tyler nods frantically.

josh drags tyler into the bathroom. his wings are hot, and tyler can feel them burn him slightly when they touch his skin.

tyler gets on his knees by the bathtub, watching as it fills with water.

josh's hand curls in his hair. "are you ready?"

tyler takes a deep breath.

josh plunges tyler's head below the water.

tyler does not struggle, just closes his eyes and holds his breath. he can feel josh's nails in his scalp.

tyler's lungs begin to burn, but he forces himself to be still. josh will forgive him.

josh pulls tyler out of the water just before his body makes him breathe.

tyler gasps and coughs, beginning to sob as josh pulls him close.

"shh, sweet boy, you did so good. i forgive you." josh strokes tyler's wet hair.

tyler clings to josh. "i'm sorry, i'm sorry." he chokes out.

"i said i forgive you." josh whispers.

tyler swears josh's wings wrap around them.

**Author's Note:**

> i. rlly love this concept


End file.
